Ayah
by navivory
Summary: "KYAAAA!" Setelah pekikan-kurang-manly yang ia keluarkan itu iapun berlari memasuki ruang operasi yang segera disambut pemandangan malaikatnya tengah menggendong seorang malaikat kecil yang wajahnya sangat mirip dengannya. HaeHyuk. OS. Mpreg.


Cast: Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae [HaeHyuk]

Genre: Romance, Marriage Life

Rate: T

Length: 1. 753 words [Oneshot]

WARNING! Shonen-ai/BL, OOC, AU, Bahasa nggak baku, Typo(s), Judul gak sesuai, Mpreg.

* * *

><p>"Hae, kamu sudah pulang?"<p>

Donghae terkesiap saat mendengar suara seseorang dari arah sofa ruang tamu. Tubuhnya yang masih terbalut jas kantor segera berbalik hingga kedua matanya menangkap sesosok pria berkulit putih susu tengah duduk disana sambil tersenyum manis kearahnya. Ia mendesah lelah. Dia ingat dia telah memberitahu istrinya bahwa hari ini dia akan lembur lagi, kenapa pria itu masih saja nekat menunggu?

"Baby, kenapa belum tidur?" Donghae berjalan kearah istrinya sambil melepas jasnya yang dengan sigap pria itu tangkap. Pria itu, Hyukjae, meletakkan jas milik Donghae diatas kepalanya hingga membentuk sebuah tudung lantas berkata, "Hyukkie takut tidur sendiri~"

Donghae yang gemas dengan tingkah istrinya segera menerjang pria itu hingga tubuhnya sedikit tertekan dan menghujaminya dengan ciuman-ciuman kecil diseluruh wajahnya. "Istriku cantik,"

Cup

"Cantik,"

Cup

"Cantik,"

"Hae, beraaat~!" Hyukjae memukul-mukul punggung lebar Donghae, berharap pria itu berhenti menindih tubuhnya. Donghae segera melepaskan pelukannya saat perut buncit istrinya ia tekan terlalu keras. Astaga, dia nyaris melupakan keberadaan anak mereka disana saking gemasnya dengan tingkah Hyukjae. "Ah—apa sakit?" Donghae bertanya dengan cemas. Ia meletakkan tangannya diatas perut Hyukjae, memastikan bahwa tak terjadi apapun terhadap bayi mereka. Hal tersebut membuat Hyukjae mengulum senyumnya. Ia suka Donghae yang selalu memperhatikan dan memanjakannya seperti ini, bukan yang selalu meninggalkannya demi urusan pekerjaan hampir setiap malam.

"Dia menendang-nendang, katanya daddy menyebalkan!" Ujar Hyukjae sambil menjulurkan lidah kearahnya. Donghae tertawa pelan. Ia mengecup pipi Hyukjae sekali lagi. "Habis papanya cantik sekali," balasnya tak mau kalah, membuat Hyukjae mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Mandi sana, Hae bau _assistant _noona!" Hyukjae meletakkan tangannya di dada Donghae dan mendorongnya pelan yang mau tak mau membuatnya bangkit dari posisinya semula—menindih tubuh Hyukjae.

"Kau merajuk?" Goda Donghae. Ia mengedip-ngedipkan sebelah matanya kearah Hyukjae yang menatapnya tajam. "Nggak, kok."

"Ah, Hyukkie-ku sedang merajuk~" Ujarnya lagi. Hyukjae menimpuk kepalanya dengan sebuah bantal diatas sofa lalu berteriak,

"Berisik, mandi sana!"

.

Cklek

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, menampakkan sosok Donghae yang sudah mengenakan piyama tidurnya dengan rambut yang masih setengah basah. Pria tampan berusia dua puluh tiga tahun itu mendudukkan dirinya di pinggiran kasur, menatap istrinya yang telah mengenakan baju tidurnya dengan tatapan kecut. Makin hari Hyukjae makin terlihat cantik, namun ia tak bisa melakukan apapun mengingat usia kandungan Hyukjae sudah memasuki bulan terakhir. Pria itu sudah sangat kepayahan dalam berjalan namun masih memaksakan diri untuk menunggu dirinya sampai selarut ini. Donghae melempar handuknya dengan sembarangan ke lantai lalu merangkak mendekati Hyukjae yang sibuk dengan ponselnya dan mengecup perut buncitnya dengan tiba-tiba, membuahkan tatapan terkejut dari sang empunya perut.

"Hae!"

"Apa!"

Donghae nyengir saat Hyukjae mengerucutkan bibirnya, reaksi normal yang selalu pria itu tunjukkan ketika dirinya melakukan hal yang menyebalkan. Ia meraih ponsel Hyukjae, meletakkannya diatas meja kemudian membaringkan tubuh Hyukjae dengan nyaman diatas ranjang.

"Sudah malam papa harus tidur," Donghae berkata sebelum mengecup puncak kepala Hyukjae dan menarik selimut hingga sebatas dada. Matanya nyaris terpejam jika saja ia tak mendengar rengekan Hyukjae setelahnya.

"Hae~"

Donghae kembali membuka matanya. Ia menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah Hyukjae, bersiap mendengarkan perkataan sang istri. "Hyukkie nggak mau dipanggil Papa.."

Donghae dapat dengan jelas mendengar suara lirih sang istri. Ia menatapnya bingung, bukankah kemarin dia sendiri yang meminta untuk dipanggil Papa?

"Katanya kamu nggak mau dipanggil Mommy," Balasnya lembut. Ia melihat Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya pelan lalu menoleh kearahnya, "Hyukkie berubah pikiran." Donghae tertawa melihat kelakuan Hyukjae yang benar-benar menggemaskan. Jika saja istrinya itu tak sedang dalam keadaan hamil, ia pasti sudah menyerangnya habis-habisan. "Jadi sekarang sudah mau dipanggil Mommy?" Hyukjae menggeleng, membuat Donghae mengernyit.

"Lalu kamu maunya dipanggil apa? Appa?"Hyukjae menggeleng lagi.

"Baba?" Dan lagi.

"Papi?" Dan lagi.

"Terus apa?" Pertanyaan Donghae membuat Hyukjae tersenyum manis. Pria itu mengisyaratkannya untuk mendekat. Donghae menurut. Ia mendekatkan wajah mereka hingga hanya berjarak sekitar lima senti, menunggu perkataan Hyukjae selanjutnya.

"Bunda," Jawaban singkat Hyukjae membuat Donghae membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya, melihat Hyukjae yang tersenyum malu-malu dengan pipi merona dan poni yang menutupi sebagian dahinya. Donghae mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, tak percaya bahwa Hyukjae yang menolak dipanggil Mommy justru lebih memilih untuk dipanggil Bunda.

"Ka—kamu serius?" Hyukjae menganggukkan kepalanya antusias, namun raut wajahnya berubah murung ketika menyadari ketidakpercayaan yang terdapat dalam nada suara Donghae.

"Kenapa? Nggak cocok, ya?" Tanyanya dengan wajah sedih. Ia memeluk gulingnya lalu menatap Donghae dengan pandangan khas anak anjing yang tertendang. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca seakan airmatanya siap tumpah hanya dalam sekali kedip. "Bukan begitu, Hyuk—"

"Arrasseo. Selamat malam, Hae," Hyukjae lalu menarik ujung selimut hingga menutupi wajahnya. Donghae yang tak tahu harus melakukan apa hanya menghela nafas berat saat menyadari tubuh Hyukjae bergetar dan isakan kecil terdengar setelahnya. Tentu saja dirinya peka dengan hal-hal seperti ini, ia sudah menjalin hubungan selama lima tahun dengan Hyukjae sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk melamar pria itu menjadi istrinya.

Donghae mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Hyukjae dan menarik selimut yang menutupi wajahnya. Tersenyum jahil, ia lantas berkata, "Bunda cengeng.."

Membuat Hyukjae membulatkan matanya dengan bibir yang juga membulat. Astaga. Donghae baru saja memanggilnya— "Bunda?" Bibir plump Hyukjae bergerak menggumamkan kata itu. Donghae tertawa renyah melihat ekspresi lucu yang Hyukjae keluarkan ditengah remang-remang lampu tidur. Walaupun tak terlihat dengan jelas, namun Donghae berani bersumpah keindahannya tak berkurang sedikitpun.

"Ne, bunda jangan nangis lagi. Daddy hanya terkejut tadi..," Donghae berkata dengan menggunakan kata ganti orang ketiga, membuat pipi Hyukjae kembali bersemu merah. Dipanggil Bunda oleh Donghae rasanya benar-benar lucu, ia jadi tak sabar menunggu anaknya lahir nanti.

"Maaf.." Gumaman Hyukjae menimbulkan senyum di bibir Donghae. Dengan segera ia menyapu airmata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya dan mengecup bibirnya berkali-kali. "Daddy sayaaang sama Bunda!" Ujarnya dengan gemas. Kepalanya perlahan turun kebawah, mengecup perut buncit Hyukjae dengan cara yang sama sambil berkata, "Daddy juga sayang baby!"

Hyukjae yang kegelian hanya bisa menahan tawa dibalik telapak tangannya. Ia benar-benar merasa bahagia saat ini, terlebih saat Donghae meyetujui permintaannya untuk dipanggil Bunda. Ugh, ia jadi tak sabar untuk segera melahirkan dan menggendong anak mereka nanti.

Cepat lahir, ya, baby!

.

Sudah sejak tiga jam yang lalu Donghae melarikan Hyukjae ke rumah sakit akibat dirinya yang sudah mau melahirkan, dan selama itu pulalah ia menunggu tanpa diperbolehkan melihat kondisi sang istri yang tak ia ketahui dengan pasti. Wajahnya pucat, benar-benar terlihat seperti mayat hidup. Tangannya terkepal dengan erat, matanya menunjukkan kegelisahan yang kentara.

Tak lama, pintu kamar operasi terbuka disusul dengan seorang dokter yang berjalan keluar dari sana dengan raut wajah yang sama kacaunya dengan Donghae. Dokter tersebut berjalan kearah Donghae lantas menghela nafas berat.

"Istri anda.." Ia terdiam sesaat, bingung bagaimana harus mengatakannya, sementara Donghae sudah nyaris pingsan karena takut terjadi apa-apa dengan istrinya. "..hh... Dia sedang asik memandangi anak kalian sampai matanya kering. Selamat, anda adalah seorang Ayah sekarang. Anak anda laki-laki," Lanjutnya kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Donghae yang wajahnya langsung berubah sumringah.

"Laki-laki?"

Ia tersenyum lebar. Meskipun ia tak bisa menamai anaknya dengan nama Haru seperti obsesi masa kecilnya, namun ia senang karena pada akhirnya ia menjadi seorang ayah. Kedua orangtua Hyukjae serta ibunya berjalan mendekatinya, memeluk tubuhnya yang bergetar menahan perasaan yang membuncah.

Ia adalah seorang ayah!

"KYAAAA!"

Setelah pekikan-kurang-manly yang ia keluarkan itu iapun berlari memasuki ruang operasi yang segera disambut pemandangan malaikatnya tengah menggendong seorang malaikat kecil yang wajahnya sangat mirip dengannya.

"Hyukkie—"

Donghae berjalan dengan tubuh bergetar kearah istrinya yang berbaring diatas kasur dengan keadaan baik-baik saja. Ia bersyukur dalam hati karena tak perlu menghawatirkan apapun lagi. Ia berdiri disamping ranjang pasien, menatap Hyukjae yang sibuk menenangkan seorang bayi mungil yang sibuk menangis.

"Baby, jangan menangis terus—omo—"

Donghae tertawa mendengar istrinya heboh sendiri dengan bayi yang berada dalam pelukannya. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada bayi di pelukan Hyukjae, tak bisa mencegah sebuah airmata haru yang membasahi pipinya saat melihat anaknya. Kulitnya putih seperti ibunya dengan warna kemerahan khas bayi yang baru lahir, pipinya bulat, bibirnya tebal, dan saat melihatnya menangis, Donghae berpikir bahwa anaknya juga memiliki senyum yang mirip dengan Hyukjae. Hal tersebut membuatnya cemberut.

"Semuanya mirip Hyukkie, apa tak ada satu bagianpun darinya yang mirip denganku?"

Hyukjae tersentak kaget saat Donghae merajuk ditelinganya. "Hae! Kau mengagetkanku, sejak kapan kau disana?"

Donghae mengecup bibir istrinya sekilas sebelum meraih bayi tersebut dengan hati-hati dan membawanya kedalam pelukannya.

"Sejak kau sibuk dengannya?" Jawabnya tak yakin. Bayi yang sejak tadi menangis itupun menghentikan tangisannya, matanya kemudian terpejam sempurna. Ia tertidur. Hyukjae mengerucutkan bibirnya saat bayi itu justru berhenti menangis saat Donghae menggendongnya.

"Kembalikan padaku, aku belum selesai mengaguminya!" Rengek Hyukjae yang Donghae balas dengan menjulurkan lidahnya. Ia mencium bibir anaknya, kemudian berkata, "Ugh, Hyukkie kecil.."

"Dia tampan sepertiku, kan, Hae?" Hyukjae nyengir dengan bangga. Ia menepuk-nepuk dadanya, senang karena penampilan fisik anaknya seratus persen mirip dengannya.

"Semoga saja saat besar nanti dia tak menjadi uke," Cibir Donghae yang langsung mendapat hadiah cubitan di pinggangnya. Ia tertawa, Hyukjae juga tertawa. Keluarga kecil mereka kini sudah semakin ramai oleh keberadaan anak pertama mereka.

"Jisung," Donghae bergumam pelan, membuat Hyukjae mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap suaminya bingung. "Namanya Lee Jisung,"

"Oh—" Hyukjae membuka lebar mulutnya, terkejut sebentar sebelum matanya berkaca-kaca, "—kau memberinya nama sama dengan pemain bola favoriteku?"

Donghae mengangguk pelan.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Hyukjae menggeleng pelan, mengisyaratkan Donghae untuk meletakkan Jisung disebelahnya lalu mencium bibir tipis pria itu.

"Terimakasih.."

Donghae tersenyum lembut lantas mengusap pelan rambut Hyukjae yang basah oleh keringat. Ia menghadiahi Hyukjae sebuah kecupan di dahinya, membuatnya tersenyum malu-malu.

"Hei," Donghae mendudukkan dirinya diatas kursi yang berada disamping ranjang Hyukjae, menggenggam tangan pria itu dengan kedua tangannya. Hyukjae menoleh, bersiap untuk mendengarkan suaminya berbicara, "Kapan kita akan memberikan adik untuk Jisung?"

Mata Hyukjae menyipit.

"Aku baru saja melahirkan, idiot!"

Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya, tak terima dengan panggilan yang selalu istrinya layangkan padanya sejak masih menjadi sepasang kekasih dulu.

"_Can't help, _bunda sangat cantik—terlalu cantik sampai daddy rasanya ingin—"

Hyukjae memekik heboh mendengar perkataan Donghae yang tak berarti apapun selain ajakan bercinta sebulan penuh.

Dia belum siap hamil lagi! T^T

"Tidak!—aku harus mengurus Jisung setelah ini, harus memastikan ia mendapatkan perawatan terbaik dan tak kekurangan apapun." Donghae hampir melayangkan protes saat Hyukjae meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya. "Dan satu lagi, berhenti memanggilku bunda!"

"Tapi—"

"Aku berubah pikiran! Kau ayah dan aku papa, jangan coba-coba merubahnya!"

"Tapi dia akan memanggilku dad—"

"Nope, kau tak pantas dipanggil daddy,"

Donghae cemberut. Padahal istrinya akan terlihat manis dengan panggilan bunda dan dirinya akan terdengar jauh lebih tampan jika dipanggil daddy. Tapi apa boleh buat, selama itu membuatnya senang, maka ia akan menurutinya meskipun terasa berat.

"Dasar ibu-ibu, _mood_nya gampang sekali berubah.." Ia mengomel sendiri, yang tentu saja masih bisa di dengar oleh istrinya.

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Tidak ada,"

"Bohong!"

"Aish, kubilang tidak ada ya tidak ada!"

"Ugh—baiklah kalau begitu, tidak ada jatah untukmu selama setahun. Se-ta-hun!"

"YAAAA!"

_Poor Dad—oops, Ayah._

.

**FIN**

.

HAHAHA WHAT KIND OF CRAP IS THIS.

Ini bisa dibilang prequel dari 'Papa', bisa juga dibaca terpisah. Sebenernya ini udah ditulis duluan sebelum 'Papa' tapi karena ada beberapa orang yang nanya kenapa Hyukjae dipanggil papa dan kebetulan FF ini rada nyambung sama alasan itu, jadinya gue publish. Sekalian karena mood gue lagi fluffy banget. Intinya, sih; Mending Hyukjae dipanggil papa apa bunda?

*digampar*

Mind to review, please?


End file.
